Pikspore/ Captain Upgrades
These are the upgrades you can get in PikSpore, awarded when you defeat bosses. Loot Detector This useful device is just like the Treasure Gauge from Pikmin 2. It beeps louder when you're closer to a treasure, and it malfunctions when an Antenna Beetle is nearby. It is awarded for defeating the Snitchbug Queen. Protective Gloves These heatproof gloves allow captains to carry Bomb-Rocks, a useful defense against strong enemies. It is awarded for defeating the Burrowing Sand-nit. Be very careful, as you can still be hurt by the explosions. Scorch Guard As a reward for slaying the enormous Puffire in the Scorch Cavern, you find out that the treasure it had dropped contained fireproof elements that prevented it from melting inside the beast's molten stomach. Parts of the treasure are added to your suit, allowing you to walk around in fire completely unharmed. Anti-Corrosive Armor Defeating the Mossy Long Legs in the deepest corner of Altitude Springs awards you a strange chunk of metal. Upon examining it, the Ship discovers the metal is completely acid-proof, and it incorporates it into your suit. You are now immune to water and acid damage. Long-Range Transmission As the mighty Emperor Bulblax in the Jungle Tunnel falls to the ground, it regurgitates a strange object. The ship exclaims that it can be used to amplify sounds, including the whistle! Your whistle radius is larger now. Iron Fist Unleashing your final blow on the Ranging Bloyster in the Concealed Aquatica, it melts into pink slime, leaving nothing behind but a fist-like stone. Equipped to your suit, you can now unleash a powerful punch upon enemies, similar to the Rocket Fist from Pikmin 2. Pluckaphone One of the best upgrades, you are given this once the terrifying Smoky Progg in the Aquatic Ruins combusts to death. It allows you to uproot planted Pikmin with a blow of your whistle! This is useful for cultivating Pikmin using Mamutas. Warrior Armor When the Raging Long Legs in the Flowery Cavern crumbles to dust, it leaves behind a special metal object. Once incorporated into your suit, you will take less damage from enemy attacks. Shockproof Shield After deactivating the Underground Device by defeating the Cephalanx, a rubbery object appears. Once incorporated into your suit, you will be immune to electricity and, if you have the Iron Fist upgrade, will electrocute enemies slightly. Boost Pack This upgrade is rewarded to you by defeating the Man-at-Legs in Militant Frostway. You can now walk faster, and mud won't slow you down as much. Quick Shield Once the Burrowing Snarrow lurking within Mystic Marsh is slain, a plate-like object is released. With this upgrade, you will be covered in a protective bubble every time you use the Iron Fist upgrade's attack. Shelter Drill Defeating the Segmented Crawbster in Hidden Oasis reveals a conical device. The ship is upgraded with it, allowing you to make Secret Bases. Artificial Incubator Probably the best upgrade ever, the Artificial Incubator is awarded when you defeat the Obelisk Of Hate in Challenger's Cavern. Once inserted into the ship, it allows you to grow Purple, White, Black and Cyan Pikmin inside the ship! Extra pellet colors are added, as well. More to come!